Mistakes
by BlackFlameRose
Summary: How does everyone feel? Hayner's clueless-ness got him to say something wrong and now everything's been changing with his own gang. It's the disciplinary gang leader's fault, is what he wants to believe but then he finally starts getting to know Seifer.
1. HaynerSeifer

Mistakes

Title: Mistakes

Summary: How does everyone feel? Hayner's clueless-ness got him to say something wrong and now everything's been changing with his own gang. It's the disciplinary gang leader's fault, is what he wants to believe but then he finally starts getting to know Seifer. Hayner/Seifer

Couples: Main Hayner/Seifer, Side Axel/ Roxas, Temporary one sided RoxasHayner

A/N: --yup, randomly did this on an urge?Impulse?

I completely forgot about this since it just came to mind and then left so yah... - It's amazing

Chapter 1 is the main story, but I will probably add more since they are so cute...+ other couples :heart: **REVIEWWWWWWW please**

--

Seifer glared at him, really pissed off, but at the same time...

Fuijin stared him straight in the eye "Rage!!"

Raijin just said "She means if you ever hurt Seifer again she'll kick your butts, y'know"

Hayner had said something insulting again, it didn't even matter what it was. It hurt.

--Later

"I need to talk to you" The disciplinary gang leader went to Hayner indicating that it was to be private.

"Anything you can say to me you can say to my friends" He crossed his arms in a stuck-up attitude.

"Fine… I like you" He wasn't denying anything. He didn't want to hear any more of Hayner's thought-less comments.

"You like me?" Hayner had laughed at it. Seifer, liking him "You're gay?" God, why did it make him so happy to hear that? His parents said it was horrible. Why did it feel so special to be told something like that? "Ha, that's so _pathetic_. I'm sure everyone can agree to that. What makes you think I'd even _consider_ going out with a guy_. _Especially one like you" Although he said that and it was really mean, his tone wasn't mocking. It sounded defensive.

Seifer gave a cold, angry look "You know, I'd be a lot more insulted like you wanted me to if I knew you weren't just being an insensitive jackass"

Hayner automatically got really, _really_ defensive "What are you talking about? I mean everything I say!" Could he tell he was lying about it? Or was it...? What did he mean?

"You may mean what you say but don't assume everyone else means it too"

"Wha...what are you trying to say?" Now he was just confused but if it had something to do with his friends he needed to know.

"I'm saying that you should actually think about what your friends really think before you say things for them" He was looking at Roxas specifically. He still hadn't told his friends what had happened. Seifer just knew by coincidence.

"When did I say something like that?"

"It's not in my place to tell you someone else's secret"

"Just say what it is" Right now, what he felt was less important.

Seifer turned away "Bye. I hope I won't see you around" Hayner was being a jack-ass and didn't deserve to know anyways.

--Later

"Tell me what you meant before" Hayner was right next to Seifer and had caught him off-guard. He had made a big mistake and he couldn't fix it since he didn't know what was wrong.

"If your not even paying attention to your friends I have no reason to tell you"

"Seifer, would you just tell me? I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on" Olette, Pense and Roxas were avoiding him and always seemed as though they were hurt by something he'd said. He was _really_ frustrated.

"It's none of my business"

He really desperately wanted to know "I'll kiss you if you tell me"

Seifer looked pissed "What the fuck are you saying! Don't screw with me like that" That was crossing the line. He had no right to mess with his feelings like that.

Hayner moved forward toward him while Seifer moved back. Hayner slipped one arm around him and then his other hand went around went through his hair after pulling the beanie off. He pulled Seifer close enough so they could kiss but didn't advance any further.

"Ha...Hayner" He moved slightly toward him, about to kiss him. Their bodies so close, those soft lips just within his reach and the feeling of his warmth. How could he resist?

Right before their lips touched "Will you tell me?"

Seifer pushed him away. His cheeks were red and his heart was beating especially fast "Fuck you! How can you use my feelings for something like that?!" He ran away not even remembering to take his beanie that had slipped off. Tempting him like that and then saying he could only think about his friends. How could he hurt him like that.

"God, I can't believe myself" He got really scared before when Seifer said that he liked him. He only said such horrible things about him being into guys because he was scared to admit he was too, and he didn't think a relationship would ever work out between them because of his parents but he was reconsidering. Right then he said something stupid and brought the question up when they were so close, but he was really worried about his friends. Still he was really hurt when Seifer pushed him away and he was even more hurt by how much that obviously hurt Seifer. He held on to the beanie.

--Even Later

It was after a long struggle match and he was exhausted. They both were. "I don't think I've ever had such a vicious battle before"

Seifer smiled "Only someone that's _really_ good could ever tie me"

Hayner laughed. It had been a while since before and the mood between them was more relaxed and less stressed. Since most people were ignoring Hayner he had been hanging out with Seifer, which eventually forgave him, and got his hat back. "Don't flatter yourself so much"

"Admit it, you think I deserve to be the Struggle champion too. We'll see what they do about the tie tomorrow"

He took a deep breath "I think I'll lose if we have a rematch. I'm covered in sweat. I'm going to go home and take a quick shower. Do you want to meet up again later?"

Seifer stared at him for a second, slowly imagining ...things he shouldn't be. His face went red and he looked down, trying to hide it. He knew Hayner would ask if he saw his face THAT red, and he wasn't ready to give an answer.

"Seifer?" He was curious as to why he hadn't said anything. Did he not want to hang out?

"No. No! It's nothing of course not" He didn't even hear the second part of what he said before. What was he suppose to say now

"I asked if you want to hang out later tonight?" He gave a slightly worried glance.

His heart slowed down. Thank god. "Oh, uh...that would be nice...but Fuijin, Raijin, and Vivi would probably come along too?"

"That's fine. See you later"

--

"Hey! You're alone. No one else wanted to come?"

Seifer smirked "Nah, I'm the only one smart enough to actually get the project done on time, except for Vivi, but you know Vivi. You never know what he's doing"

"So we're alone for now, right?" Hayner smiled. Seifer was still followed around all over by those three so it was rare for them to be alone. Fuijin had completely accepted him and knew that Seifer liked him while Raijin was stubborn and didn't understand anything that was going on and for what reasons.

"Yah, what do you want to do?"

"No idea... You want to go bowling?"

He stared at him with a funny look "_Bowling_? That's pretty specific for someone who has no idea"

"Okay fine, but I was thinking I wanted to go earlier and just thought now would be fun"

He smiled to that "Okay, but we both know who'd win" He searched through his pockets "I don't have enough munny on me to pay for myself though, sorry"

"That's fine. I have more than enough to pay for both of us right now...So what's the stakes?"

"What?"

"As in what do I get if I win?" Cause of course he was going to be competitive about it.

"What do you want?" He had several things that he wanted from Hayner but didn't think he was getting any of them anytime soon. Mentioning them would probably cause problems.

"hmmm...What about you?" It depended on how much Seifer wanted. If it was something simple then he'd also do something simple...like 'Run around in 3 circles while howling like a wolf' or something silly like that.

He obviously couldn't say what he wanted so "Treat me to pizza afterwards"

Hayner smiled. So he would make it that kind of thing "But you don't have enough money on you? You'll owe me. Same if I win,"

"Deal" He smiled and they reached the bowling alley.

--Several Bowling Rounds Later

"Last round. We're about tied. We'll see what happens" Hayner stared at him annoyed. His last shot put him only 1 in front of Seifer and Seifer had never gotten less than 2 in a round.

Seifer gave a stuck-up look "I'm winning and you know it" He took the bowling ball, not really looking at it and aimed for the middle. He swung and

"Don't miss"

Last second he got distracted by what Hayner said and veered completely the wrong way. "You did that on purpose!! That's cheap"

"I don't know what your talking about and you would _never_ get distracted that easily" His tone was mocking but not in a mean way.

He crossed his arms stubbornly "Doesn't matter since I'm getting it this round anyways" His ball came back and he aimed perfectly, perfect force, perfect everything. He let it go and it went straight for the middle pin, hitting it and making all the other pins fall down. STRIKE! "What do you think of that?" He turned to see Hayner.

He burst into laughter.

"Wha..?...What are you laughing at?" He turned around again and saw the beam going red. "You have got to be kidding me"

"Nope, you passed the line. That gives you a ZERO" He started laughing again.

"I would've won" He gave a stubborn sulky look.

"That still means I win"

"Fine. I'll get you pizza later"

"What? Why later?" Later? What the hell? If it was because he was short on munny he could own him munny. That's what he meant earlier.

"Hmph. I'm tired. I'm going home"

"That's cheat" But he wanted to go with Seifer to eat Pizza. Did Seifer not want to go? Was he that angry at what he did?

"I'll make it up to you. I promise" He smiled slightly

--Tomorrow

"Rematch for Hayner against Seifer. Shake the opponents hand and get ready for battle. Ready, set, GO!"

Seifer dashed at Hayner instantly starting off the battle.

Although Hayner said he expected to lose it didn't mean he was just going to lay down his sword and let it happen, or club...thing. He struck Seifer as he was hit and jumped to collect the orbs around them. Seifer instead of collecting them focused on attacking. He attacked rapidly and Hayner did a good job of avoiding his attacks/

In one of his attacks later on in the game Seifer jumped in the air and attacked but he messed it up and ended up on top of Hayner, pressing him on the floor. He wasn't flat on him though. They stared at each other, lost in the moment and awkward position although it was oddly comfortable. The announcers voice was barely heard.

"It seems Seifer is hoping to stop Hayner from retrieving any more orbs by keeping him down."

Hayner stared into his eyes, face slightly red. Their bodies so close and the way Seifer was looking at him.

Seifer swallowed a clump in his throat. God, the position they were in, Hayner's reaction. He liked it so much and they were lost in their own little world. He let himself lean down a bit mouthing the words 'I love you'

There was no sort of flinch or disgusted look. He didn't even look away. There was no sign of rejection. He simply kept looking into Seifer's eyes. He felt his heart beating rapidly.

BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They both came into suddenly realization of everything around them at the exact same time. They both pulled back...well Seifer pulled back and Hayner was still on the ground.

"The winner is SEIFER!! Congratulations"

Hayner got up, refusing to look Seifer in the eye, not that it mattered because Seifer wasn't either. "go..Good Battle"

"Yah, you too"

Some guy with red hair and a face tatoo came up to Hayner "Can I talk to you?"

"What? ...uhh...sure" The guys expression wasn't mean. It was really, really worried. He didn't trust him obviously but whatever the guy wanted with him it couldn't be too bad.

He pulled him to the side "I need to know what you think about Roxas"

"Excuse me, what" What the hell was this guy asking about.

"Do you like him?"

"Well, yah. We are friends. Why?" That was obvious.

"No, I mean do you like him more then just friends?"

"Why are asking me this?" Who the hell was this? Why was this important to him?

"I'm really worried about him. I really like him and I don't want to see him hurt by it. You know, because he likes you and all"

Now that explained a lot. Although it was taking a while for him to piece it all together. It happened when he mocked people that were gay, even though it was just out of denial, and if Roxas liked him and the others knew they wouldn't know how to respond to anything he said so they would avoid him "He likes me?"

The red haired guy just stared at him confused "Yo...you didn't know?"

"Axel! What the fuck did you say to him?!"

"Wait Roxas" Axel, that was his name, ran to him, leaving Hayner.

Roxas turned and ran the other way "Leave me alone!!"

Hayner had to do, or say something, anything. He ran after him, taking the shortcut and caught his wrist. "Roxas..."

Roxas stopped, needing to hear what he would say, and also, was prevented from leaving.

Hayner wanted to comfort him but he knew it was wrong. Roxas needed to know "I'm sorry. I can't like you that way" What about that guy earlier. Obviously Roxas knew him and he seemed really worried about him, finding out what Hayner thought even if Roxas was angry. "You should find somebody else that will care for you"

Roxas broke Hayner's grip and stayed in place, not knowing how to respond more than that.

Hayner really didn't want to hurt him "I'm sorry" He walked away seeing Axel go to comfort him. He shouldn't be there. He was happy that Roxas was leaning on Axel, whomever it was. If Roxas trusted Axel that much he had to be someone really good, and that's what Roxas needed. Plus he said that he was worried, so he did have good intentions.

He needed to clear things up with his friends. And what was going to do about Seifer. He liked him but it felt kind of awkward and he knew Seifer liked him back.

He found Seifer really quickly and dragged him away by the arm "You are treating me to pizza now, just he two of us. Got it?"

Seifer was definitely surprised "Uhh, okay..."

He dragged him along to the pizza place.

"So why are in such a hurry. Are you just really hungry?"

"Yah, and I wanted to go with you" He smiled at him.

Seifer stared at him and thought about it. It hurt more being around him as a 'friend'

They went in and Hayner got the Pizza, which Seifer paid for right away.

"Hayner I need to talk to you...about earlier...and now"

"What is it?"

"Hayner" He looked away "I don't feel comfortable, just the two of us like this. It makes me feel awkward when we're together like this because I know you just want to be friends and I'm not okay with that yet, so can you please not. At least with everyone else around I can get used to it"

"Seifer...Then it wouldn't be a problem if the two of us were official" He bit his lip, blushing.

"What do you mean?" He was still looking down.

Hayner leaned over the table and kissed him. There was very little chance they were going to be friends and there was no way they were going back to being enemies. Especially the way they had been acting together. A bit of him felt guilty for not caring for Roxas the way Roxas would have wanted him to, but he didn't want to hurt Seifer either. By not returning Seifer's feelings it would be an even worse mistake. He couldn't let that happen. He was going to fix it, right away.

Seifer stayed there for a bit and then pulled back, looking at him. Trying to understand everything. He leaned back in, kissing him several times.

Their pizza number was called and Hayner went to get it, this time seating himself next to Seifer instead of across from him.

"Hayner" He was rather reluctant to say it but "The reason that your friends were ignoring you.. Its...because Roxas likes you" What would Hayner think of it? He wasn't supposed to know himself.

"I know"

"You what?! Since when!?" Did that have anything to do with him saying yes and getting together with him?

"After the struggle match"

So when they were looking at each other during the match, his reaction wasn't influenced by Roxas "...What did you say?"

"I turned him down because I already like you"

Seifer felt really flattered but a bit confused "But you've known him forever and...and we were enemies up till now. How could you pick me over him?"

"We've been friends forever so we could go back to being that, and he has some Axel guy that Roxas seemed to like, at least a bit"

"The one with the red hair?...and the green tatoo? Are you sure your okay with your friend being with a guy like that?"

"He came to me because he didn't want Roxas to be hurt anymore. Right now that's what really matters, how much he cares for him" ... "What are your friends going to think...about us?"

"You know Fuijin is used to you. She already knew. Raijin on the other hand will hate you. I don't think he'll ever accept you"

"...I'll deal with it" He pulled him back into a kiss.

A/N: Kyahhh! It's adorible. RREVIEW!! Tell me if you want a second chapter….I have something that might work for Roxas and Axel I can type up


	2. RoxasAxel

[OMG. I'm staring at my kitty cat and he is just so adorable [his name is Tom] Okay imagine a kitty sitting normally. Now keep his back legs the same way with his butt sorta sticking out and move his front paws to top stretching distance with a sleepy head in the middle. So cute.]  
[Chapter inspired by FinalFallenFantasy, garrashikasasukefan and FrankIeroRules whom actually decided to leave nice reviews, which I enjoyed.  
[FinalFallenFantasy: HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Hope it's worthy of your review. . So yah, you are awesome. This one will be about Roxas/Axel instead. . . . But Seifer and Hayner will be in it. Added caffeine for you  
garrashikasasukefan [I think you are Tsuki Mei now… someone switched account names] Whoa! Motivation and working hard. Thank you for reviewing **happy**]

FrankIeroRules: Have a sequel if you're interested

It's been a day since Hayner found out his feelings. It's been a day since Roxas found himself crying on Axel's shoulder. It had been a day since~…. Roxas swallowed the clump in his throat.  
He stared at himself in the mirror the morning after.

He needed a distraction from everything. Nothing distracted him from thinking about Hayner, except Axel. And then he had to worry about Axel's feelings. It was too much to think about.  
Generally being around Hayner made his feel safe and warm, but after the rejection, the pain was so, so hard. Figures the way it works is that the one who warms you up is also the one you care about the most. If only it could just be your friend who you count on for support, because friends don't hurt each other like that. . . except if you're in love with that friend.

Roxas continued to look in the mirror oh so angsty. Time's up. He had to run to slam his alarm clock. Stupid snooze button, being all obnoxious.  
When he got to school Roxas looked in every way depressed; Dark eyes, clothing that looked like they were just thrown on, messy hair . . . . More messy than usual; If that was possible. He knew that sometime he had to confront Axel. When he got to school he realized they had a project due. With all the thinking about Hayner and Axel, it was hard to keep everything straight.

"Hey Roxas, you okay" Hayner looked over kind of happy but worried. He obviously meant the best, but Roxas just couldn't stand to see him. Roxas felt like crap but couldn't admit it. He needed to get his energy back up. . Be like he was when he didn't have to worry about these things "I think I need something to clear my head" He mumbled, rubbing his head and avoiding looking straight at Hayner "Hey, I heard Fuujin has some energy . . . she might not like you but if you have some munny on you then . . . "

Roxas went to Fuu and bought her strongest drink. He didn't like her either. It just showed that Hayner was so close to Seifer's friends, knowing small details like that. Ever since a stupid petition you weren't allowed to buy energy drinks at school cause of those 'studies', they were impossible to find, unless of course you knew someone who had tons in her locker . . . She had them for selling purposes only . . . The vague remembrance of a smile appeared on his face as he thought up Fuu on energy drinks~ . . .. That girl was quite but had spunk. If that ever got out it would be very interesting. The first time she spoke more than a few words on her own she seemed to know everything. Little genius she was. The less you participate the move you can observe.

A few minutes earlier:  
"So what do you plan to do about Roxas right now?" Asked Seifer before school where they met up.  
"I don't know, but he's still a friend. I can't leave him and I don't want to break his heart any more than I have"

Seifer just agreed "Should we….? Put our relationship on hold for a bit?"  
Hayner knew he would be able to count on Seifer "Only for a little bit. I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" Seifer leaned in to give him a quick kiss "I'll see you later." He also included "By the way Fuu said she was going to sell energy drinks around today. You seem kind of tired. Might want to buy one"

Back to the present  
Roxas opened the drink, downing it as though it were water, coughing hard and looking like he was crying. He sat down in his first period class. He had this class with Olette, Fuu and Rai. Half the days the 2 groups ignored each other, but the other half they would compete on everything. He was wishing so hard this day they would just leave him alone. Olette sat down next to him. He couldn't tell her.

"Good morning" He gave a tired wave and glanced at her. She looked very pretty in bright colors. She was always so happy. He looked away and crossed his arms. He knew she had been worried.  
Fuu and Rai came into the room. He wanted to look as unnoticeable as possible but he was such a mess. "Ha, we'll beat you so bad on this next test" Roxas stood up and simply left, walking straight by them though the door, not caring at all for their confused faces. He knew the bell was about to ring but he couldn't care less. He found himself a nice lonely corner and slipped down against the wall, cuddling up into a ball.

He just stayed like he was for a few minutes. Then he felt his cheeks burn, tears rolling down. He tried to wipe them off but he was crying so hard. He bit his lip to prevent any sort of sniffling or whimpering sounds. Worst part is that all he wanted was for Axel to be there to comfort him, but he didn't have anything to give him back. He was always looking after Hayner.

Roxas waited for things to sink in again and then went to the bathroom, washing his face. His eyes were only slightly red. He stared in the mirror and decided it was enough, it had to be. He wiped off his face and tidied his clothing. He also went to his locker and grabbed a brush, making his hair look like it normally did.

He slowly prepared himself to go back to class. As he walked in he heard a "late". He was surprised it wasn't already the next class. It felt way longer when you could only think depressing feelings.

He sat down, getting his book out. He leaned over It seemed to Ollete "I'm fine now" She looked extremely worried but nodded. "M'kay. It's okay by the way. Ms. N hasn't really started the class." It seemed a certain group were annoying the teacher so much she had to go deal with them, giving him a time delay. Mr. N then walked into the room and started the class.

He proceeded to listen to the most boring lecture he had ever witnessed. History was all of his least favorite subject. And the classes after that continued just like that. He didn't see Hayner until third period. That had the classic wonder of why humans can't fly and other random science questions.

Finally it was the end of the period. He had been trying to avoid Hayner that period, which was thankfully pretty easy since their seats weren't that close. He sat in his next classroom spacing out mostly. So many boring periods. Roxas spaced through the lot of them. It was already 4th period. He looked aside to the outside, surprised at what he saw.

Axel was outside the window and waving. Class was over in 2 minutes. Roxas looked away. It was almost lunch and they both knew it. He looked back at the front of the classroom ignoring Axel.

When the bell rung he got his stuff together slowly. He went outside giving a sort of harsh look towards Axel. All the other students had used the indoors exits. "What do you want Axel?"

"I just wanted to see that you were all right" It was weird how well Axel blended in the high school punks. Who would have thought he was from a different world. Then again they wouldn't have thunk it of Roxas either but he had grown up there, or at least he thought he had.  
Roxas stared "Is that all?" He said coldly.  
"Yes"

Roxas put down his bag against the wall "I'm . . ." He looked down.  
He felt Axel's hands on his shoulders and looked up just when he was pulled forward into a hug.  
He bit his lip. It was so warm. "Stop doing this. You're only doing it so you can get something" He heard a soft "no" and pushed Axel away "Every time you do this, you're wanting something in return. Don't lie"

Axel had been pushed away but he knew Roxas still felt lonely, hugging him again. "This is enough"  
Roxas felt a sort of jolt. "No, it's not" He tried pushing him away. He pulled him hard, moving his mouth against his and then pushed him away again "That's what you want! Stop it. Stop trying, stop"

Axel expression had dropped, and he pushed him firmly against the wall and simply pinned him there, standing straight, with his torso giving him room to breathe "You stop" His words sounded almost breathless. He had Roxas pinned but he wasn't doing anything except keep them close. He didn't grip Roxas' hands, just blocked him from attacking him. Roxas' heart was beating so fast.

Roxas stopped at the words. He wasn't allowed to move, forced to feel Axel's warmth. He wasn't being pushy at all...well mentally, about the things that relationship should have "Why don't you demand anything?" This time his words were soft. He bit his lip. Axel's face was above him, so they couldn't see each other, just feel. A soft whimper escaped his lips. He felt like he was going to cry, eyes burning. "Why are you like this?" He said and leaned slightly on Axel.

Axel pulled back to give Roxas some space and simply hugged him again.  
Roxas didn't freak out this time. His volume had seeped out, now a quite whisper. "He's with Seifer. Everyone knew it was coming. Suddenly they're best friends? Yah, right. I don't get why, why it had to be him. Why?"

Axel paused, drawing him closer "People can't change the way they feel" He said softly.  
"Why not?" He wanted somebody's feelings to change; Seifer's, Hayner's, his, maybe even Axel's feelings. It would make things less difficult. "Why can't you change the way you feel?" His voice shrank a bit "You know I'm not -" With the close hug he could feel Axel's heartbeat. It had sped up.  
Axel 's hug had suddenly been much less comfortable. He had tensed up "How would I change it? How do you think I could possibly . .?" He realized he had tensed and relaxed a bit "I, I'm sorry"

Roxas didn't move to get out. His body was reacting to the reactions, heartbeat moving faster as well. In his mind he couldn't help but think 'Would I want it to change?' He stayed there for another minute and waited for everything to go back to regular time. "I. ." after a long pause "needToGoEatLunch. SeeYouAnotherTime" He said pulling away from Axel and grabbed his backpack. He was out of there as fast as possible.

Axel stood there lingering and then softly put his index finger on its side to his lips. His ears were a bit pink in the back. He stood zoned out for a couple of minutes before leaving. Roxas was his only reason for being anywhere near a school. Other than that he might as well call it an alligator pit.  
======================

His head drooped as he continued to walk silently. And that's when he saw it, the instant he decided to finally look up. The last thing he wanted to see. In Seifer's arm was Roxas' best friend curled up lips not just softly touching. And Seifer's hands were way too low in the back. The way they were so rabidly kissing. His backpack, only previously on one shoulder easily dropped to the ground. Both Hayner and Seifer looked over alarmed, breaking apart

Before any words could be said, Roxas was running out of there leaving his backpack. He would've heard something if he'd stayed but the other two were too shocked to speak, mostly because of how betrayed he looked. It felt like he couldn't breathe. That tightening in his chest, what could he do? God, why did this have to happen to him.

And that's when Roxas ran straight into someone, not noticing who it was. He plowed his way through but felt himself get pulled back. He looked around, just for a second to see; Axel held onto his wrist "Tell me, what happened?" How could he deal with this. The tears were already streaming from his eyes.

Axel held Roxas "Why always when I'm like this?" Roxas said softly, biting his lip to hold back the sniffles. "No one sees me like this. Never, and then you show up and . . "  
Axel couldn't help feeling a jab. Maybe he wasn't helping Roxas when he was being like that; maybe he brought it out of him. "I, I didn't mean t-" He was pulling his arms away.  
"Don't let go" Came the soft whisper. "Don't let me go. . .I" He had seemed to calm a little, turning awkwardly towards Axel to face him. His expression was so sensitive, so desperate. How could he stop himself feeling all this?

Axel allowed him space to turn around and then hugged him again. "I only want you to feel-"  
"Quiet" came the quick response. It was quiet but powerful, shutting Axel up. Roxas was held so tightly. The feelings echoing through his body; He slowly hugged Axel back, hands moving around Axel at his hips where his pants met his shirt, hands feeling skin. The more contact they had, the more he felt his heat the calmer he became. He felt a shudder from Axel and started moving his hands away.

"NoThey'reColdThat'sAll" Said Axel as fast as he could possibly speak. He pulled his left hand back to take hold of Roxas' right hand, bringing it up to eye level and squeezing it tight, bringing it to his chest. "I could warm them up if you want." He said shyly.

Roxas, who was now far enough from him so they could see each other's faces didn't know how to reply. He looked aside. "Only if you want to" He said softly. He felt a flutter in his heart. It was hard to notice but in contrast to the chaos, it was such a change of feelings. Calm swept over Roxas.

Axel pulled his other hand back and opened Roxas' hand, rubbing each side with one of his hands and blew a bit of hot air on it. Roxas had looked back, blushing softly.  
"You're making the rest of me cold" He said, looking a bit shy. Axel wanted to be close to him, and that was okay. It was more than okay.  
Axel didn't know how to react and then kissed his hand, dropping it and then hugging him tightly again. "Whatever you want"

Roxas had reacted to the kiss, face turning a bit more pink. Since Axel paused there for a second he didn't know whether Axel would do anymore and he had imagined Axel biting his fingers softly, licking, anything. His hands softly went under Axel's shirt, moving up into it, his hands so cold compared to the hot skin "Why are you always so warm?" He said so gently, biting Axel's chest, which ended up being more of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Axel said, chest thumping. He stared as though surprised, happy, and suspicious at the same time.  
"You haven't answered my question yet" Pulling back a little. He couldn't believe he had just done that. The embarrassment showed clearly on his face. His mind was completely blank moving on instinct instead of thoughts/

"I. . .I don't know" He said shivering as Roxas' hands moved even higher into his shirt. "Your hands they're . ."

"Are you asking me to move them?" He said pulling back a bit more.  
"Don't! I. . sorry. Like it" He said feeling his beating go faster "Roxas, are you?" He paused for a moment as though he was about to say something bad or ridiculous. It was quite a gamble "are you trying to tempt me?" He felt stupid just asking it, hoping Roxas wouldn't pull away because of his statement.  
Roxas didn't feel like answering, pulling his hands back and facing away. "I should see you tomor~"  
"Don't go! I" Axel said kind of panicked "I!" There was a pause "I'm sorry. You can. . .whatever you want"  
"It's okay. For now i just wanna go home. I'll" he looked down nervously "I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

Roxas was deliberately asking him to go see him and possibly not because he was depressed. There was no way that Axel would possibly ever in his lifetime pass up an opportunity like this. Axel stared at him curiously "Defiantly" said Axel looking at him straight on. "You will"

-scene change-  
It wasn't till the next day that they saw each other again. Roxas decided to skip 4th period, going outside instead. He looked around. No one interesting except a random kid cutting class to smoke. Roxas didn't much care. That guy was getting an early death and deserved it by the looks of it. Turning he saw Axel, fidgeting with his...whoa! Was Axel really wearing what he thought he was. He was wearing a plad TIE and apparently trying to figure out how to tie it, as well as a white button-up and plad pants. He came over as Axel was still preoccupied and without any warning fixed it.  
Axel completely oblivious to his presence prior looked at him really surprised and then "You weren't supposed to see that. I totally know how to tie a tie" dotdotdot "with a good instruction manual" He looked extremely embarrassed at that remark.

"Business class" Roxas said hesitantly "So what's with the outfit"  
"Well, you said I look really weird last time, or suspicious, so this blends much better" He said doubtfully. He wasn't exactly mister fashion. "So how come you're out here early?" He looked around as though expecting the rest of the class to be outside too.  
"Just didn't feel like staying in school on such a nice day"  
"Is our obedient Roxas becoming a troublemaker?" Axel said teasingly. "Business classes haven't done their effect now"

"Never mention it and I'll let you kiss me" Said Roxas, completely straight faced. At Axel's confused 'are you serious!' expression he looked away, feeling slightly hurt "unless you don't want to?" He said almost questionably.

"Of course i do" Axel said, back of the ears turning bright red. He slowly looked Roxas in the eyes and then moved in close to his face, soft breath tickling the blonde's lips. He paused, fascination and joy overwhelming him. He proceeded to very gently brush his lips against the other's, eyes slipping closed and instantly pulling back, face red.

For all that anticipation Roxas didn't just want a mini half kiss, grabbing Axel's tie and pulling him into a REAL kiss, full on lip contact, feeling a muffled gasp of surprise. He was even so bold as to introduce a tongue in the mix, slipping it softly against the hot lips and the response was another tongue against his own for just a moment before Roxas pulled back again

Axel then hesitated and made that face like he thought he was about to say something stupid. "Can i? Can i kiss you again?" At the soft nod from a boy who was looking down, he pulled said boy's chin up so they were looking at each other and went in for a kiss, this time with more than a second's tongue and softly open mouths. Their eyes had slid closed and their arms went around each other.

Roxas finally pulled back, moving across the yard, and leaned against the brick wall, sliding down it to sit. "It really is a nice day isn't it"

Axel had to take a moment to breathe before speaking, not because he had been kissing Roxas but because his brain was so much on overdrive. His entire world was crumbling, in the good way. Axel sat next to him and looked up at the sky "Reminds me of destiny island."

"What?" Asked Roxas vaguely

"Oh it's nothing" responded the other, smiling.

"So, I heard you lost the struggle competition. What's up with that? I figure with your skills, you could easily win"

Roxas laughed "Of course I would if Hayner wasn't my opponent I would have kicked butt." He kicked at the grass confidently, making some swinging motions with his arms "I know you would have" A soft laugh escaping his lips "In fact, against the leading champion I got all 200 of them." Although, if Axel remembered correctly, the only reason reigning campaign got that title was by bribing the contestants. Might be good not to mention that though. They sat there talking for a while until it was lunch. Making bad jokes and then laughing at them. After a while their hands touched as they were laughing and they stopped. Axel gently moved his hand in to intertwine with Roxas' fingers. Neither said anything about it but talked about all the twilight town games, made fun of the grumpy old townsfolk and halfway through a conversation Roxas kissed Axel again without any warning. Neither of them saw it coming but went with it, simply kissing for a bit.

Roxas pulled back and grabbed his backpack. "Come with me" He said as he grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him away to the lunchroom. He saw Pense, Ollete, and Hayner "You eaten yet?" "umm. Yah " He pulled him to the table and set down his backpack "Hey guys, meet Axel. Be right back" He ran off to the lunch line, which thankfully right now was pretty much null.

He grabbed his food and then sat down across from Axel that was still standing up, although seeming to have a fun conversation with them about video games Roxas guessed Axel must have gotten pretty bored staying in Twilight Town. He wasn't exactly sure how that worked.

He saw Seifer and Hayner on the other side. It was slightly upsetting looking. He walked up to them, Hayner looking worried and Seifer looking regretful. "Sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to say. . .I'm ok now. So, whatever you choose to do, I really don't mind" His smile was completely genuine. They were both surprised but both seemed fairly happy with the outcome. "You sitting at our table today?" He asked the both of them. Hayner paused before "Yah" Seifer looked testingly at him "I guess I'll see you later?" "You don't want to join?" Roxas said. They were both consistently surprised by everything coming out of his mouth today. They. . .it was just so unexpected. "Sure" Seifer said. Wow, it was a surprise.

When they sat down, Roxas next to Axel, they somehow managed to get comfortable right away. Axel and Hayner were competing on who had better scores on Xbox overall while Roxas and Hayner laughed their heads off and joined the competition. Roxas realized how well Hayner and Seifer actually fit together. It was great. On the other side Pense and Olette had a side conversation about shopping. . . They understood Olette talking about it. Then they teased Pense for knowing way too much about girl's clothing and shopping "Well if she didn't drag me everywhere" He said defensively. Olette rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table.

So many mistakes had happened in the recent times; Hayner misjudging Seifer, Pense and Olette being detached, Axel telling Hayner Roxas' feelings, Roxas giving into Axel's comfort so much, finding Hayner and Seifer so close.

They were all mistakes at the time, but as they sat there, Roxas realized. Maybe mistakes weren't so bad.

Comments: 3 years! 3 years I worked on it on and off. This took so long to write. I kept getting scenes in my head so the hardest part was piecing it all together. I'm very glad with how this turned out and couldn't have done it without REVIEWERS. So thank you for supporting me and hopefully I'll get the wagon back on track. [The writing one]

Please REVIEW.


	3. FLUFF

AC: Extra Fluff just for the fun of it REVIEW PLEASE

Hayner's gang, Seifer and Axel all sat together at Roxas' sleepover party.

As Seifer turned to leave; "Well, I guess this is good night", He put his hand on Hayner's shoulder and pecked him on the lips "Seifer, not here" He said eyes moving to Roxas but still managing to stay down, looking slightly ashamed. "It's alright" was the answer by Roxas. He didn't look pleased but it wasn't like he was off crying in a corner. In fact the few yells from Axel about winning that round of Super Smash Bros was enough to make up for it.

Seifer turned away slightly irritated. Being turned down, simply trying to kiss his boyfriend; Ouch. Hayner looked at Roxas "I'll be right back." "Ok" He had to calm them down or else his mom would get angry. Hayner slipped his shoes on running out the door after Seifer who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Hayner ran past him and then got in his way. Seifer still didn't look up so Hayner invaded his space, under his head and placing a kiss on him. Seifer enjoyed the lingering feeling, lips following as Hayner pulled back "We both know that wasn't a proper goodbye before" "Do I get a better one now?" Hayner leaned in again, lips touching. "It's too bad that I won't see you till tomorrow." Hayner smiled, getting a sly idea "well, we can always change that. If you want, I can sneak out and see you tonight" Seifer laughed eyebrow raised. "I'd like that" He said, licking his lips. With another kiss Hayner dashed back to Roxas' house, finding that everyone was going to sleep. Hayner found his sleeping bag already prepared. "Good night"

It was the end of the sleepover and only Roxas and Axel still seemed to be awake. They stood in Roxas' room as he fished something out from under his bed "So here are the extra blankets" Roxas said as he turned to hand them over to axel and his face was held so Axel could plant a soft kiss on him "Good night" he said with a smile. Roxas blushed and crawled under his own blankets. "Alright so I guess you should go now" "Well, I guess I should" "You don't really need to go actually" "Alright" Axel moved on the chair next to his bed "so are you getting along with everyone" Asked Roxas nervously "yay" . . ."Can you kiss me again?"

Axel moved in testingly kissing Roxas and as the boy moved his arms around his neck, pulling him close and onto the bed he couldn't help but start ravishing his mouth, getting just as much enthusiasm in return. Axel was on top in a way that he was straddling the boy. As his kisses moved down to his collar bone and he undid the boys shirt he felt the hands stop him, grabbing a hold of his. Their eyes met "I'm not ready." Axel pulled back "I know" He placed a soft kiss on Roxas' forehead, smiling at the soft blush as Roxas closed his eyes, face wrinkling like a mouse, feeling anticipation. "But can I stay here the night?" Roxas opened his eyes, still looking nervous. "Alright"

Axel rolled over on the bed next to him. "I should change", he said getting up. "Let me just wait till you fall asleep. Alright?" Axel said, sitting on the chair again. Roxas couldn't help but allow him to. "Alright" He answered. Roxas mumbled "It's fine if you wait in here if you want" lifting the covers. Axel lay next to him, looking straight at Roxas and caressed his face softly, resting his hand on his shoulder. No movement occurred in the next few minutes other than Axel's eyelids slowly closing. Finally after some thinking Roxas asked "Hey Axel?" but he didn't bother actually fully asking. There was no answer, Roxas realizing the other had already fallen asleep. A smile played on his lips as he realized that he really didn't mind. He softy moved closer to him and kissed Axel. He then fell asleep.

Hayner listened closely until he heard everything go quiet. He then quietly got out of his sleeping bag, slipped on his coat and going outside. He was glad twilight town was so small, cause with the skateboard around, he was at Seifer's house only a minute later. He knocked gently on the window. Seifer opened it up. "Are you coming out or am I coming in" Seifer looked back in his room and sighed "I'll come out"

He grabbed his shoes before crawling out the window, lips softly taking the other's. "Moon's nice tonight" Hayner smiled "It's good for a nice spar" He implied testingly.

He threw a stick at him, which Seifer easily caught. Then they sparred and Seifer started to push him back into a tree and as he tried to defend, he couldn't stop Seifer from kissing him, eyes closing. Both their bodies heated up at the touch. Enough to push Seifer back and as he stumbled, falling on his ass. Hayner took advantage landing on top of his straddling his hips as he jerked the stick out of his hands, now wrestling him.

Their mouths then fought for dominance as they reached for each other again. They didn't know whether they were fighting or making out. They constantly switched off, until Seifer, being on top again, mouth moved lower onto his neck. Hayner finally stopped him. "I think it's time to go in now"

Seifer picked him up, not having the patience to wait for him to stand. "eh!" Seifer fought for a second, till they got to the window. Hayner was let down at the other side only so that he could get through. He then pushed Hayner onto the bed gently, nibbling on his ear as he crawled over him. He undid his shirt, pulling it off him.

Hayner looked somewhat scared and nervous. They hadn't gone much further than making out before. He whimpered slightly as Seifer softly licked his chest. It seemed to be going well though didn't it? Every single sensation drove him mad. He was terrified yet at the same time he just wanted Seifer so much. Seifer was testing his reactions and looking closely at all he did "You can keep going" He said, face going red as he leaned up to kiss him.

Seifer couldn't help but worrying and although Hayner seemed scared, he could also tell he was enjoying it. "Should we wait?" He knew that he didn't need to as things were going well but he needed to be sure. Hayner let himself fall back again. He'd said yes but Seifer must've seen his doubt. He let the question sit for a minute, considering it very, very carefully. Instead of answering with words he leaned up again, nibbling on his ear "I want you" He whispered quietly before lying back down.

It wasn't till much later that night that Hayner was crawling out his window again, giving him a kiss from the other side. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Seifer looked at him, hands on the window sill. "I need to get back. Although he gave him another deep kiss. "I'll see you later today" Seifer laughed happily. "You ok?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

Hayner laughing, kissing him. "I'm fine thanks" He then ran off, back to the sleepover. He walked in. Oh good. They were still all awake as he sneaked in, putting on his pajamas.

The next morning the others were bustling, loud and very, very awake. Hayner got up after their random chat "Fine, I'll go ask Roxas" He said as he walked to his room, still looking at the others in the living room as he opened the door and saw the couple, arms around each other cuddling and peacefully sleeping. He didn't think he'd ever seen Roxas sleeping so peacefully; like the dead, yes, but not so happily. He smiled and closed the door walking back "It seems he's still asleep. He wouldn't mind if we played though"

When it was time Roxas and Axel finally woke up, Axel's eyes opening and panic going through him as he realized that he had fallen asleep holding Roxas, instead of leaving like he was supposed to. He heard a soft sound as Roxas readjusted, cuddling stronger. And as Axel stared nervously, as though he was going to be caught being a creeper, Roxas' eyes opened and he neutrally said "Good morning" He paused and then pulled his arms back and got out of the cuddling, getting up and dressing, moving a bit out of view for the lower body garments. Axel pushed himself up, leaning on his hands, trying to resist the urge to comment on the obvious opening, or sneaking a peak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I was going to leave. I just" "I know" said Roxas smiling "Just couldn't help it. Come on, it sounds like everyone else is already awake. As he opened the door he found a game of Cheat "Playing without me. That's rather bold for taking my cards" They were all laying around the game still on the sleeping bags "Well you weren't awake" Axel walked in out of Roxas' room behind him, expression nervous, looking away. "Hungry?" Roxas turned to him "You're gonna help me make breakfast" "Alright" Axel agreed as they walked into the kitchen together.

Roxas was sitting on the counter. "Axel, I'm hungry for more than just food" He said as he pulled the red head into a long deep kiss. Their hands went all over each other instantly and the space between them disappeared.

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering about oh" Hayner said as he walked into the kitchen, Roxas and Axel pulling away from each other and Axel looking the other way while Roxas looked down blushing, pretending there was no open shirt or hickeys on his neck. "About the...should I come back later" Roxas looked back over at Hayner "No, it's alright" Hayner paused before "breakfast. The others want to know what you're making" "Just pancakes" "oh, ok...should I. . . not come in here again?" "No ,it's alright. It's just. . . .nothing" When Hayner had left Roxas started laughing "Well, I guess my timing is off. Back to breakfast" He said landing a small kiss on the still blushing Axel. He jumped off the counter and grabbed stuff from the cabinets, actually starting breakfast. The kind you eat…pancakes that is.

And this concludes this fanfiction [unless you either want more or details on those scenes in which I will make another one.] Either way REVIEW


End file.
